


Chemistry

by Miss_Vile



Series: Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jim is bi, M/M, Os is gay gay gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, ed is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: The image he conjured in his mind of Ed and Oswald had been enough to put him in the mood. But, at the same time, there was an ache in his belly. It was different than the pain from the bruising but it was just as painful. Just as familiar. But he couldn't place it.He tries to focus on anything else to stave off his more salacious thoughts. His hatred for Galavan seemed to do the trick. Once he feels as though he has control once again, he steps out of the shower and slips back into his clothes....He's not prepared for what he finds when he steps out of the bathroom.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma
Series: Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661929
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> My friend talked me into writing this. Oops.

“What the hell?” Jim groans, peeling himself from the comfort of the strange bed.

The two men at the piano turn to face him as his eyes dart around the unfamiliar apartment.

“At last! How are you feeling?” Oswald limps his way over to him. He looks... good. Certainly better than the last time they had crossed paths. Oswald seemed to have a pep in his step and a glow about him. It was a good look on him.

“Not so good.” Jim groans. The pain from his beating the night prior blossomed in his abdomen, “Nygma?”

“Hi.” Ed leans away from the piano and smiles brightly at him. He has the same glow about him that Penguin does.

“Long story.” Oswald chuckles, “He's... a friend.”

Edward giggled and turned away. Jim almost swears he's blushing.

“A friend?” Jim makes a face and rubs the nervousness from the back of his neck.

“You're welcome, by the way.” Oswald changes the subject, “No thanks needed. Saving your life and all.”

“Yeah... thanks. I guess.” Jim feels a pang of guilt. He'd spared Oswald on the pier and, in return, Oswald kept saving his ass whenever he was in danger. But, it didn't prevent him from pushing the raven-haired man away. They were a dangerous pair and Jim didn't want to admit that he wanted to swim in that darkness. Even if it was only for a little while.

“No, really.” Oswald leans in close. His cologne so fragrant, Jim can almost taste it, “What are friends for?”

* * *

Ed was gracious enough to offer him the use of his shower. The warmth of the hot water and steam seeped into his core and soothed his wounds. It was probably impolite to use up all of the hot water but Jim didn't give a damn. Besides, the look they had given one another gave Jim the impression that they wanted to be left alone for as long as possible.

It was obvious they were a couple. How could they not be? The way they glanced at one another and made suggestive comments in an attempt to make the other blush was a dead giveaway. Jim had to admit that they actually made an attractive couple. _If_ that was what they were, that is.

Jim rolls his eyes at how ordered everything was in Nygma's bathroom. He's almost surprised everything didn't have a label. He can't help himself as he reorders some of the bottles and wonders how irritated Ed is going to be when he comes in there later and has to fix it. Jim chuckles at the mental image. Ed was... cute. He allowed himself to admit it. He reminded Jim of a boy he secretly dated in high school. They were both young, dumb, horny, and desperately clinging to normalcy. They eventually drifted apart but Jim always remembered him. It was hard not to given that it was his first experience exploring that side of himself. But, it was something he generally didn't advertise.

Not like it mattered. Oswald always saw right through him and made it a point to goad Jim every chance he got. Every time they fought and Jim would pull him close in a move that was _meant_ to be intimidating, Oswald would always take the initiative and breathe into his mouth or bat his lashes at him. Sending shivers up and down Jim's spine and leaving him breathless in a dark alley.

He pops open a bottle of Ed's mint shampoo and lathers it into his hair. He lets the bubbles run down his body and exhales a quiet moan as they trail down his front and the hot water trickles over the head of his cock. He's hard and exceedingly frustrated. He squeezes at the base of it and lets out a breath as he releases his hold.

The image he conjured in his mind of Ed and Oswald had been enough to put him in the mood. But, at the same time, there was an ache in his belly. It was different than the pain from the bruising but it was just as painful. Just as familiar. But he couldn't place it.

He tries to focus on _anything_ else to stave off his more salacious thoughts. His hatred for Galavan seemed to do the trick. Once he feels as though he has control once again, he steps out of the shower and slips back into his clothes.

He's not prepared for what he finds when he steps out of the bathroom.

Edward is a tangled mess. His hair, which was usually combed back and in perfect order, was balled up in Oswald's fist. The Penguin is underneath him and slowly grinding his hips upward while his tongue explored the younger man's clavicle. Thankfully, both of them are still dressed.

Jim clears his throat.

“Oh dear...” Edward's eyes widen as he moves to pull away from his lover's grasp. But Oswald holds on.

“No.” Oswald whispered against his skin, “How about allowing Jim to join us?”

Both Jim and Ed respond to the suggestion with silent terror.

“Oh, please.” Oswald rolls his eyes, “I've seen the way you look at him whenever he answers one of your riddles.”

“Yeah... no thanks.” Jim grinds his teeth and heads for the door. He needed to get out of there before he made a mistake.

“You're right.” Oswald pushes Edward off of him and swivels his legs off the side of the bed in one graceful move, “We should focus on dealing with Galavan... we can always come back to this next time.”

“There won't _be_ a next time.” Jim warned him

“Oh, but there will be.” Oswald stands and leans in close, “Face it, Jim. This...” he gestures between them, “...is inevitable.”

“You're wrong.” Jim's voice rumbles at the back of his throat.

“Am I?” He looks up at Jim through inky lashes. He'd done his makeup that day. Accentuating all of Jim's favorite features. How he knew what those were, Jim would never know.

Jim grabs him by the lapels and slams his back up against the metal door, blocking his one and only retreat. He resists the urge to punch Oswald for making him lose his temper briefly.

He's caught off-guard when Oswald laughs.

“What's so damn funny?” Jim growled

“You smell like Ed.”

Something clicks into place and Jim becomes achingly aware of what the emotion from earlier was: _Jealousy._

Jim claims Oswald's mouth.

He tastes even better than he imagined. Like something rich and bitter. Tobacco and dark chocolate. A flavor reserved for a dessert best served in small doses. Jim doesn't let go of his grip on Oswald's lapels and instead uses it as leverage to pull the smaller man closer. Jim has him pinned between the cold metal of the door and his own feverish body.

They both hear a sharp intake of air and turn to see Edward sitting on the bed in rapt fascination. The two lovers- Ed and Oswald- giggle at one another. Jim grabs the Penguin's face and turns his attention back towards himself. Jim kisses him again, never taking his eyes off of Nygma, and presses himself closer to the man he has pinned in front of him. Both men are throbbing and quietly begging for more friction. They feel their erections press against one another through several layers of fabric. Oswald moans for the first time since they started. It's louder than Jim anticipated.

Ed's expression changes then. His eyes are darker than before and his jaw is locked. Now _he's_ jealous. Jim sees the shift in him and gets lost in how attractive he finds it. He's no longer sweet and quirky Eddie Nygma. This is... something else. The taint of Oswald's darkness bubbling to the surface. Or, maybe it wasn't Oswald's? Maybe it was always there, just as Jim's was, and Oswald was the answer to setting it free.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Penguin pushes Jim onto the bed. The springs squeak beneath him as he bounces on the mattress. Oswald straddles him and makes quick work of his shirt. Buttons flying to every corner of the room. Jim can't help but laugh at the display.

At first, Jim wonders if this is all just some trick and one or the both of them are going to plunge a knife in his chest. Instead, Oswald licks a wet stripe from the base of his navel all the way up to his sternum. His nails claw across Jim's chest and abs. He made sure to only add enough pressure around the bruises so that it was pleasurable. Just bordering on the edge of too painful. Jim lets out a gasp of pleasure and seats himself upright so that he has better access to the other man's mouth.

Oswald's clothes are more regal. More expensive and made of higher quality fabrics. Jim, in a moment that could be misinterpreted as considerate, carefully removed each layer. It wasn't so much that he cared and more that he didn't want to spoil the mood by making Oswald angry.

Jim sucked and nipped at the exposed flesh as it was revealed to him. Now that he'd started, he was finding it harder and harder not to drink from the well. This must be what Ed felt like when they first got together. Vulnerable and raw. Caving in to base instincts and drowning.

Ed and Jim keep fighting over Oswald's mouth. Snarling at one another and gnashing their teeth. Oswald chuckles and then grabs both of their faces. Angling himself just so that they each can claim a separate corner of his mouth. However, as they both plunge in, he pulls himself back. Causing them to kiss each other instead.

They growl but they don't pull away. Choosing instead to fight for dominance. Their tongues swirling around the other. Ed yelps when Jim bites his lip. Jim smiles, triumphant. The bruised flesh still caught between his teeth. Both of them moan as they melt into the sensation.

When they decide to pull away, Oswald wraps an arm around Jim's neck and pulls him into a kiss while his other hand works Jim's shaft. Jim throws his head back and allows himself to be controlled. Oswald is way too good at this and Jim bites back a curse as he laments not succumbing to this sooner.

Oswald moans loudly into his mouth and starts rocking back and forth. Jim opens his eyes to see that Edward has pressed two fingers into Oswald's hole and is slowly working him open. Jim grabs a fistful of Oswald's hair and tilts his head back so he can watch the myriad of expressions on his face as Ed fucks him senseless with his fingers.

Ed wraps a hand around Oswald's throat and squeezes. Oswald's noises suddenly stop. His nails rake down Jim's chest- this time paying no mind to his injuries. Jim screams. Edward laughs and crooks his fingers just so and releases some of his hold on Oswald's throat. He's looking Jim in the eye as Oswald gasps for air and his high pitched moans echo off the high ceiling.

“Can I fuck you?” Jim asks suddenly

Edward looks startled. Like a deer caught in headlights. He nods his head and slowly brings himself closer to the more muscular of the three.

Ed and Jim are facing each other, chest to chest, as Jim presses into him. He's buried to the hilt and the noises Ed is making makes him move at a speed that is likely too much at first for the brunette. But, all Jim wants to do is break the forensic tech in half. He slows down long enough to check on the man in his lap and is delighted to see a wide smile painted across his face. His eyes are rolled back and he is clearly in a state of bliss.

Jim lowers the man back down to the bed and changes their angle so that he can stare at Oswald while his cock glides in and out of Ed's velvety heat.

“You're so good.” Oswald has Ed's head in his lap, “Be sure to relax.”

He wipes the sweat and hair from Ed's face. It's loving the way he does it. Not at all the same way Jim is acting with the pair. Jim is a relentless animal while the two of them are doves. Cooing at one another and encouraging each other through the experience.

Just as he was beginning to feel that pang of jealousy again, Oswald leans forward and kisses him. It's not at all the same kiss as before. It still holds a bitter edge but it's softer. Lighter. Sweeter and even gentle, in its own way. Jim allows it to breathe new life into him. To fill him to the point of bursting.

Oswald is between them now. Ed writhing beneath him and screaming. As Oswald pulls himself out of Ed, he rocks himself onto Jim's cock. They've maintained that rhythm for longer than Jim realized. Time meant nothing at this point and everything outside of that apartment didn't exist. The three of them connected in an embrace more intimate than any of them had experienced before.

“I'm close...” Oswald moans. Jim and Ed both cry out in response. Language escaping them.

Oswald's hand curls around the base of Edward's cock. He twists with each stroke and uses the pad of his thumb to massage the bundle of nerves below the head. Jim watches as Oswald works his lover to completion and picks up speed as he inches closer to his own. No one knows who reached the finish line first as their collective vision goes white and their moans become loud and ragged. Guttural and low.

They collapse in a heap on the bed and curl around any and all flesh they can get their hands on. After a moment of catching their breaths, Ed excuses himself to get some towels.

With Ed out of the room, Jim allows himself to just stare at Oswald. Their faces dangerously close- as they often are. He leans in and gives Oswald a sweet kiss of his own. There is no hint of finality to it. It's fond and inviting. One that might knock on the door later just to say “hello” on occasion.

Edward returns and clears his throat. His smile is more nervous and he's trying not to intrude on the pair making out on his bed. Jim smiles and trails a finger up Ed's arm.

Ed looks down at him but he looks unsure of himself. Like somehow he's afraid of rejection even after everything they just did together. Jim angles his head upward and gives him the same kiss he'd given Oswald. Ed sighs and the tension rolls off of him.

The day ahead of them was going to be long. Jim had a lot to mull over in his head and a lot of emotions to sort out in his chest. But, for just a little while, it all came together in a way that finally made sense.


End file.
